Avatar
| date = April 2376 | format = paperback | published = May 2001 | pages = 284 | duopages = 234 | ISBN = Book 1: ISBN 074340050X Book 2: ISBN 0743400518 | omnibus = Twist of Faith | altcover = 220px|Second book cover image. | caption = Book 2 cover, by Cliff Nielsen }} Avatar 'is a ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine duology by S.D. Perry published by Pocket Books in 2001. They are the first two novels in the DS9 relaunch. The duology introduces several important characters and centers around a Jem'Hadar attack on Deep Space Nine and the discovery of a Tear of the Prophets. The duology was reprinted in the omnibus Twist of Faith in 2007. Books in series Summary Book One :See ''Avatar, Book One.'' Book Two :See ''Avatar, Book Two.'' References :References from the two ''Avatar books have been erroneously listed here. Please help Memory Beta by maintaining citations in all articles referring either to Avatar, Book One or Avatar, Book Two to show proper attribution.'' Characters ; :Karan Adabwe • Masoud Ahzed • Alle Tol • Turo Ane • Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Broik • Capril • Cryan • Ezri Dax • Devro • Elvim • Eric • Vic Fontaine • Frool • Grehm • Grimp • Tiris Jast • Kelly • Jataq'qat • Kira Nerys • Marten • McEwian • Monyodin • Morn • • Nog • Po • Quark • Ro Laren • Selzner • Jake Sisko • Nancy Sthili • Setrin Yeta • Shoka Pian • Terek • T'Peyn • Simon Tarses • Thirishar ch'Thane • Prynn Tenmei • John Tiklak • Kasidy Yates • Wasa Graim • Wayeh Surt • Woros Keyth ; :Bellis Nemani • Eivos Calan • Eran Dal • Frelan Syla • Frith • Galihie S. • Gamon Vell • Istani Reyla • Kevlin Jak • Kyli Shon • Scio Marses • Sinchante Jin • Yevir Linjarin ; :Achen • Thomas Chang • Beverly Crusher • Data • Kuri Dennings • Dey • Kelly Eideman • Faro • Mike Hopping Bird • Tisseverlin Janna • Geordi La Forge • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Presley • Richardson • William Riker • Robison • William Ross • Lily Shalhib • Shannon • Deanna Troi • Truke • Elias Vaughn • Weller ; :Leah Brahms • Kra Celles • Jenna D'Sora • Ellisalda • Kivas Fajo • Edward Hagler • Kamala • Kelison • Lal • Lore • Alexander Rozhenko • Sarjenka • Stanley • Tosh ; :Javal'tivon • Kitana'klan • Klag • Laas • Odo • R'taga • Sartai • Taran'atar • Charivretha zh'Thane Akorem Laan • Marcus Aurelius • José Chavez • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Dickie • Ela • Elim Garak • Goran'agar • Grilka • Kaga • Krish • Natima Lang • Leeta • Miles O'Brien • Omet'iklan • Ohalu • Remata'klan • Thomas Riker • Rom • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Sarah Sisko • Noonien Soong • Ungtae • Winn Adami • Worf • Shelerib th'Zharath Starships and vehicles : • • • • • Kamal • • ; :Bajoran assault vessel • Bajoran shuttle • Cardassian freighter • • • Jem'Hadar fighter • • • • • • • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Gamma Quadrant • New Founder homeworld ; :Bajor • Bajor system • Bajoran wormhole • B'hala • Central Archives • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Hedrikspool Province • Jalanda • Kendra Province • Laksie • • Sisko's House ; :assay office • defence sail • fusion core • habitat ring • infirmary • lower core • medical D • promenade • Quark's • Replimat • T'Pril's • Vic's lounge AR-558 • Arvada III • Asgard • Beta VI • Beta Kupsic • Betazed • Bopak III • Cardassia • Catualla • Earth • Ferenginar • Garon II • Gentarist system • Lethean veteran asylum • Meldrar I • New Bajor • New Paris • Omicron Theta • Orias system • Panora • Risa • Rome • Sentok Nor • Starbase 235 • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Academy • Tiburon • Terok Nor • Utopia Planitia • Vandros IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Trill Argosian • Ba'ku • Borg • Breen • Denebian • Elaysian • Founder • Hebitian • Hupyrian • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophet • Romulan • Stralebian • Tarkalean • Verillian • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :allied task force • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Bajoran Ministry of Justice • Bajoran Provisional Government • Chamber of Ministers • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Great Link • Hundred • Maquis • Order of the Temple • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet MI • Site Extension • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Bajoran culture :A Poet's Flight • attainted • Bajoran religion • bantaca • borhya • d'jarra • earring • elipagh • Emissary of the Prophets • hasperat • kai • kava • kejelious • Meditation for Peace • Ohalu Prophecies • orb • orb experience • Orb of Contemplation • Orb of Memory • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Wisdom • pagh • pagh'tem'far • Peldor Festival • prylar • prayer • pounded root parchment • ranjen • Reckoning • Songs of Dusk • springball • Sh'dama Age • vedek Food and drink :Andorian ale • Andorian citrus drink • Bajoran shrimp • coffee • Darjeeling tea • egg • fa'ntar • ginger • gingerbread • home fries • lemon oil • omelet • p'losie wine • Rakalian p'losie • raktajino • root beer • stir-fry • synthale • toasted tubeworm • whiskey Science and technology :biospectral analysis • biosynthetic limb • cauterizing seal patch • cloaking device • clock • comnet • DNA-resistant paper • fusion reactor • graviton • interphasic coil spanner • phased polaron beam • quantum dating • quantum torpedo • self-sealing stembolt • soliton wave • standard extravehicular work garment • universal translator • warhead module Biology :adrenaline • antenna • alveoli • bird • blood • chromatin • cytoplasmic protein • dog • flower • garlanic tree • goat • lung • mold • pregnancy • solanagen-based entity • teptaline Other references :1423 • 20th century • 2311 • Advanced Tactical Training • alphabet • antideuterium • archaeology • autopsy • baccarat • bat'leth • book • burial • chronologist • cooking • dabo • dabo girl • dance • di'teh • Dominion War • dom-jot • foamet • Galeo-Manada • gold-pressed latinum • Great Material Continuum • jevonite • kar'takin • Kendra Valley massacre • ketracel-white • Kukalaka • lek • Life Cycle Meditation • Linellian fluid effigy • mok'bara • monk • notch-rock • Occupation of Bajor • polymer • Post-Traumatic Psych • prophecy • shroud • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • staff • Ten-Forward • tolinite • Tomed Incident • tongo • • uridium • Vicarian razorback • yeldrin • Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale • wrestling • zhavey Appendices Background information *The first book begins with a listing of events from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in chronological order from The Distant Past when the orbs were sent to the Bajorans through events prior to the TV series and key events from the entire series up until What You Leave Behind leading into the book with a page stating 2376, three months later. *This duology introduces several major new characters to DS9 ''- Elias Vaughn, Prynn Tenmei, Shar and Taran'atar - as well as bringing Ro Laren from ''TNG into DS9. The books also establish a number of key supporting characters; Yevir Linjarin and Sam Bowers, and Simon Tarses from TNG episode "The Drumhead". *Looking back, editor Marco Palmieri believes this duology should have been published as a single novel. (Voyages of Imagination) *The combined covers from these two books was used for the omnibus Twist of Faith which contains this duology and other stories from the start of the DS9 relaunch. *The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2009. Quotes "I've read in popular Ferengi culture, attaining material wealth is one of life's predominant goals--is that correct?" :- Shar attempting casual conversation with Nog. "So, doll-face is running the talking cure with a Jem'Hadar. That's quite a gig. Say, you two still making the music?" :- Vic talking to Bashir about Kitana'klan and Dax. Related stories * - This duology is set three months after ''DS9 s final episode, picking up various threads and depicting the station post-war. *''DS9'' relaunch - This duology sets up many story arcs which continue throughout subsequent books in the post-What You Leave Behind series. **'''Gamma Quadrant exploration - Vaughn's desire for exploration, and the Dominion's welcoming of Alpha Quadrant vessels into the Gamma Quadrant, is continued the four novel series Mission Gamma, which chronicles the voyages of the Defiant under Vaughn on a three month voyage of exploration. **'Ohalu and Kira's attainder' - The outcome of Kira's decision to make the Ohalu Prophecies public and her subsequent attainder is also continued in the Mission Gamma series, and she is eventually welcomed back into the Bajoran faith in }}. **'Jake's journey home' - Jake's life in the months following the duology is chronicled in the book , in which he has many adventures and eventually fulfills the prophecy with his return to the Alpha Quadrant in }}. **'Kasidy's pregnancy' - Kasidy Yates' pregnancy is an ongoing story in the Mission Gamma series and she finally gives birth in Unity. **'Vaughn-Tenmei relations' - The strained relationship between Elias Vaughn and his daughter Prynn Tenmei is a continuing theme with the two both improving and worsening their relationship at various points. Particularly explored in |Lesser Evil|Warpath}} **'Bashir-Dax relationship' - The relationship between Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax also travels a bumpy path with the couple eventually separating in . **'Shar's duty to Andor' - Shar's mother continues to pressure him to return to Andor to mate in and the Mission Gamma series, and Shar eventually does return in . * - This story parallels that of DS9 pilot episode; with the Enterprise visiting DS9 and an emotionally damaged person finding new life through an orb experience, something which Jean-Luc Picard makes note of himself within the story. * - In one scene Dr Bashir is seen reading a several hundred page autobiographical letter from Garak, presumably the letter which is this novel telling the story of Garak's life. *'DS9 episode references' - A number of references are made to events and outcomes of various DS9 episodes: ** - Sisko discovered B'hala in this episode. ** - Jake makes use of a translation program developed by Dax in this episode. ** }} - Kira recalled the young Jem'Hadar from this episode. ** - Kira recalled first contact with the Jem'Hadar from this episode. Jake also recalled this incident and how it spurred him to learn to pilot a smallcraft afterwards. *'Orb flashbacks' - Prior to closing the Orb of Memory the away team on the Kamal experience flashback to various stories: **Data's flashbacks: *** - Data recalls the sentience of Lal. *** - Data recalls learning to dance. *** }} - Data recalls meeting Alexander Rozhenko. *** - Data recalls deactivating Lore. *** - Data recalls his relationship with Jenna D'Sora. *** - Data recalls returning to Omicron Theta. *** }} - Data recalls commanding the . *** - Data recalls Sarjenka. *** - Data recalls Kivas Fajo. *** - Data recalls Geordi's unnecessary funeral. *** }} - Data recalls the disappearance of the . **La Forge's flashbacks: *** - Geordi recalls Leah Brahms discovering his holographic recreation of her. *** - Geordi recalls his childhood experience being caught in a fire as established in this episode. **Riker's flashbacks: *** - Riker recalls Kamala from this episode. *** - Riker recalls his experience with the Solanagen-based entities. **Vaughn's flashbacks: *** - Vaughn recalls his involvement in the Tomed incident as featured in this novel. *'Jem'Hadar encounters' - While discussing Jem'Hadar psychology with Vaughn, Dax recalls a numbers of mature Jem'Hadar she, or other members of the DS9 s crew, had previously encountered: Goran'agar from the }}, Omet'iklan from and Remata'klan from . Timeline The duology is set in April of 2376, three months after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind". }} }} }} External link * category:dS9 miniseries category:prose miniseries